


Not For Sale

by alastina



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Harry Hart Lives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不卖，叔叔我不卖——by Eggsy<br/>或者<br/>Five times people think they are kind of having a sugar daddy/baby thing, and for one (and only) time it's true.<br/>相当于段子合辑的5+1，章节之间并没有先后顺序，世界观一致。<br/>未来分级可能会变化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry知道他们在别人眼中看起来会是什么样子——一个衣冠楚楚、优雅富有的年长绅士,带着一个年纪只有他一半,从头到脚都写着昂贵两个字的年轻人,他觉得他理解为什么从来不会有人把他们认作父子的原因。

今天Harry的身份是一名好莱坞电影大亨，而他所要做的，就是向目标“推销商品”。

“Hawk先生,欢迎欢迎。”Douglas Mendoza握住了Harry的手,脸上带着过分热情的笑容。这个恶名昭彰的军火贩子和亿万富翁虽然已经人过中年、双鬓斑白,却有着一张令人无法忽视的、邪恶而英俊的脸庞。从Kingsman目前收集到的情报来看,这是一个棘手的狠角色,Mendoza精明狡猾、心狠手辣,他不近女色、不嗜烟酒,连用餐都有专门的人为他试毒,然而这样谨慎的人却隐藏着一个致命的弱点。

“您这位同伴是……?”

Mendoza的视线落到了Harry身后半步之遥的Eggsy身上。

“Edmund,”Harry用略带责备的口气说道,“快和Mendoza先生打招呼。”

Eggsy愣了一下,他的眼睛睁大了,那里潮湿的闪光透着紧张和不安,他的手指局促地拨弄着领口,仿佛那件高级西装在他身上是什么奇怪的束缚一样,让他看起来正像那些单纯可爱的、被刻意包装过的玩具男孩儿。

“您好，Mendoza先生,呃,我是Edmund Barnes,很、很荣幸参加您的酒会。”Eggsy有些拘谨地伸出手,但是笑容却带着甜蜜而浓稠的诱惑,他从睫毛底下小心地看着Mendoza,在男人回握住他的手的时候轻轻地咬住了下唇。

不得不说,这孩子的演技磨练得愈发精益了。

“抱歉,我的这位年轻朋友还不怎么适应这种大场面。”Harry转过来,冲Mendoza露出一个歉意的微笑。

“没关系,”Mendoza意味深长地摇了摇头,“正因为年轻,才有指导的价值。”说着,男人的眼神肆无忌惮地把Eggsy从头到脚地舔了一遍,Harrry感到了一阵不愉快的恶寒,他的牙齿暗暗咬紧了，表面上却不露痕迹。

没错,Mendoza唯一的弱点,就是他对漂亮男孩儿有着的特别“偏爱”。

如果Eggsy只是一个走在路边的男孩儿，那么他对Mendoza这样的家伙来说大概毫无吸引力，这个只手遮天的男人什么尤物没有见过，他可以不费吹灰之力地得到任何一个他看上的美少年，然后在玩儿腻了之后毫不犹豫地处理掉他们。

然而物品的价值很大程度上也取决于它的主人。

Harry的手轻轻地落在Eggsy的腰上，温柔却不容拒绝地说道:“Ed,你可以为我们拿两杯香槟吗?”

“好的,先生。”Eggsy乖巧地说道 ,他转身之后Mendoza的目光一直露骨地盯着男孩儿的屁股,没有人比Harry更清楚Eggsy穿着那件量身订做的西装的时候有多好看了。

“真是个听话的孩子，您一定在他身上花了不少钱。”Mendoza的视线仍旧没有离开Eggsy，Harry轻轻地咳了一声——某种程度上来说这的确是事实。

“That was money well spent，Mendoza先生。”

 

半个小时后，他们按照Merlin的指示飞奔在通往下一个检查点的路上，Mendoza的保镖们在他们身后不远的地方暴跳如雷地咆哮着，子弹从他们耳边呼啸而过，把走廊里价值连城的壁画和吊灯毁得支离破碎。

“所以，你把我卖了多少钱？”Eggsy急促地喘着却忍不住笑出声，他的头发有些凌乱，眼镜跌到了鼻梁上。Harry紧抿着嘴唇，他看着男孩儿被扯开的衬衫和那一连串崩坏的扣子，不愉快地皱起了眉，Eggsy却毫不在意地用衬衫的下摆蹭掉自己手上的血。

‘Arthur，Galahad，向右转，左手边第二扇门，快。’

“该死，锁着，” Eggsy用力撞了几下门，又粗暴地晃动着门把手，“Merlin，你不能对这扇门做点儿什么吗？”

Harry把他拽开，然后果断地一枪射坏门锁。

“哦，”Eggsy麻木地瞪着Harry一脚踹开门，“到底多少？”

Harry回过头来，沉默着伸出三个手指头。

“三百块！？”Eggsy的眉毛快飞进发际线里了，“我以为处男的行情会好一点。”

Harry几不可闻地呛了一下：“Eggsy，一个绅士不应该妄自菲薄，而且Mendoza想要把你整个买下来，而不只是买一小时。”

“那么……三十万？不能再多了吧。”

“Eggsy，你身上这 **一套行头** 都不止三十万。”

“好吧，那我就真的猜不到了。”这时候Eggsy在房间里找到了通风口，他一边说着一边拉开盖子，Merlin已经在耳边催促他们赶快撤退了。

“三千万。”Eggsy爬进通风管道的时候，Harry突然在他身后开口。

Eggsy的头猛地撞在了通风管的上沿。

“现金支付。”Harry又补充道。

 “操，Harry，你绝对是个好的推销员，”Eggsy发出半是痛楚、半是震惊的呻吟，“能帮我把我家之前的旧家具卖了吗？那个实木桌子我觉得还挺好的，但是五美元都没人要。”

 

“你最好值我花的那些钱。”Mendoza把Eggsy按在墙上的时候威吓着，他想不管Harry做了什么，对方一定是吊足了这条大鲨鱼的胃口，不然这个谨慎多疑的男人不会这么一副急不可待、色欲熏心的样子。

Eggsy在心里偷偷哀叹着他那件被蛮力撕开的昂贵衬衫，跪在床上看着Mendoza解开了皮带，不得不说，那个尺寸有点……令人失望。

仿佛是印证了他的想法似的，Merlin在他耳边发出了一声不屑的哼哼。

只不过Mendoza还没能来得及把他尺寸抱歉的小兄弟塞进Eggsy的嘴里，Eggsy就把藏在眼镜腿里的毒针插进了他的脖子。

男人一脸狰狞、目眦尽裂，他捂着脖子挣扎了一会儿，然后就像沉重的破麻袋一样摔到床下去了。

Eggsy嫌恶地甩掉了针上的血，把它重新插回眼镜腿里。他站起来，踢开倒在地上还在不停抽搐的Mendoza，站到了房间里的镜子面前。

“我看起来就那么像以卖身给老男人营生的家伙吗？”他托着自己的下巴打量着自己在镜中的倒影，“让我出这种任务，有点伤害我的感情。”

‘Galahad，’Merlin的声音突然响了起来，‘没时间粘你的玻璃心了，有三个人往你那儿去了。’

“什么？”Eggsy猛地回头，Mendoza已经直挺挺地躺在那里不动了，“Harry还没有干掉那些保镖吗？”

‘不是保镖，好像是Mendoza的邀请的客人。’

话音未落门就被推开了。

房间里黑着灯，借着落地窗透进来的光可以看到地毯上仰躺着一个男人，一个半裸的男孩儿跪坐在他的身上卖力地摇晃着身体，白皙的大腿随着动作在西服外套的下摆若隐若现。

男孩儿转过头来，发出一声被吓到的惊喘：“Mendoza先生？这……啊……”

那句子被一连串激烈而甜腻的呻吟打断了。

“Mendoza，这么快就玩儿上新玩具了啊？”

门口的男人们发出不怀好意的笑声，向他们走了过来。

 “等等，”其中一个男人忽然开口，“有什么不对。”

就在这个时候，Mendoza头软绵绵地倒向了一边，他的面部恐怖地扭曲着，发黑的血液从眼眶里流了下来。

“操！”一个男人惊慌地大叫着去摸怀里的枪，但是还没等手抬起来，他的眉心就吃了一颗枪子儿。

Eggsy握紧消音手枪迅速地翻滚到床后，但是预期的疯狂射击并没有来临，他疑惑地从掩体后面探出头来，看到Harry正迈过地上的三具尸体向他走过来。

Eggsy长出了一口气。

面无表情地俯视着他，Harry将枪收进外套，把Eggsy扔在床脚的裤子丢进了他怀里。

“你演得有点过了， Eggsy。”

 

“你杀了他之后应该早点撤离，”最后他们总算上坐上了接应的飞机，Harry随手把西装外套脱下来，仔细地搭在扶手上，“这次又增加了不必要的死亡人数。”

“嘿，我怎么知道他还叫了小伙伴准备一起来上我，”Eggsy翻了个白眼，“看来他觉得花了钱就得物尽其用。”

“那么，Eggsy，”Harry严肃地盯着他，“处男？”

Eggsy哼着歌，无视了对方的问题。

****


	2. Chapter 2

“你他妈的以为你们能摆脱我了是吗？！”

“放开Daisy！”Eggsy又惊又怒地瞪着对方，他完全能够用一万种不同的方式把Dean打得生活不能自理，但是上帝，他不想伤到Daisy。小家伙被那个该死的混球抓在手里哇哇大哭的样子让Eggsy的心都要碎了。

“这是我的女儿，我想怎么样就怎么样！”Dean声嘶力竭地吼着，Eggsy纳闷这混球是怎么拿到取保候审的机会的。记得当初听说Dean在监狱里表现积极良好，甚至有提前出狱的可能的时候，他一度还天真地认为这家伙真的会改头换面重新做人。

“你没有她的监护权，你也没有权力碰她一根指头，”Eggsy双手抱胸冷笑，“你如果不想蹲一辈子监狱的话我建议你放下她，从哪儿来的滚回到哪儿去。”

Dean站直了身体，狠狠地啐了一口：“你们那会儿还不是靠我养的！现在你翅膀硬了……对了，那个老家伙！他就是你的新姘头对吗！”

Eggsy怒极反笑，老实说他已经感觉不到自己在生气了。他真心不明白为什么Dean对Harry那么执著，这人到底得是有多仇富啊？还有 **新** 姘头是什么鬼？就好像他有旧姘头似的……

两个人僵持不下的这段时间里，他们的周围已经来来往往了不少人，毕竟这里是超市的停车场，来购物的人都会从这里经过，只不过碍于Dean的凶神恶煞，目前还并没有人敢于上前介入他们的纠纷。

Eggsy感到头疼了起来，这是他难得的休息日，没有任务、没有Merlin的碎碎念，他好心好意替去做兼职的老妈照顾Daisy，只是出来买个奶粉的工夫，为什么会发生这种事？

就在这时候，Eggsy感觉到有一个人从后面接近了他。

“这里需要帮忙吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。”Eggsy礼貌地回答，但一秒钟之后他忽然觉得那个声音有点耳熟——

“我操！Harry？！”

这得感谢Kingsman对他的培养，震惊只让Eggsy愣神了两秒，随后他能想到的唯一的事就是冲上前去一脚踹向Dean毫无防备的裆部，趁着对方惨叫着失去平衡的瞬间抓起还在嚎啕大哭的Daisy塞进儿童车里，接着推起车转身就跑。

“等等，Eggsy！”Harry在他身后叫道。

好死不死地，还在地上打滚的Dean这个时候也怒吼了起来：“你现在还和你的姘头住在一起了是怎么着？！”

Eggsy像是逃命一般与窃窃私语着的围观者们擦身而过，他只分神瞄了一眼那些人的表情就无奈地意识到自己绝对被误会了什么，因为他确信自己听到了后面有人忧心忡忡地咕哝了一句：“这里是不是有一个人的性别不太对啊？”

但是老天，这从来不是他需要担心的。

Eggsy满心愤怒地走着，为了忍住泪水他不得不努力地扬起脸，可眼泪还是不受控制地掉了下来，他赶紧低头胡乱地抹掉，同时拼命地咽下一声抽噎。他只是，只是从没想过会以这样讽刺的方式再次遇见Harry——遇见一个被确定了死亡的人。

Harry怎么能这么对他？

“你买的东西忘了。”Harry疾步追上了他，男人始终跟在他后方不远的地方，却并不试图阻拦他，对方的气息甚至都没有片刻的紊乱，就如同对方梳得一丝不苟的头发和打理得完美无缺的西服一般，该死，腿长了不起？

Eggsy的双手抖得厉害，为了不让身后的人看到他只好走得更快。他急需离开这里到一个没人的地方，他甚至不确定自己做好了准备去面对那个人的脸，他宁可这是一个梦，毕竟在梦里他已经无数次地以不同的方式在不同的场合与Harry相遇，而那才是他所熟悉的世界。

“Eggsy。”年长的男人还在锲而不舍地叫着他的名字，他用力咬住了嘴角。

“啊哈，所以你现在就不声不响地准备像什么都没发生一样地出现？”他走得太快，推车在石板路上颠簸得厉害，好不容易停止哭泣的Daisy又开始委屈地哼哼起来，Eggsy赶紧伸手把Daisy抱在怀里，用另一只手继续推着婴儿车健步如飞地往前走。

在旁人看来这大概是一副诡异的画面：一个衣着优雅得体的绅士提着一包奶粉和尿片，跟在一个抱着孩子、满眼泪花的年轻男人身后，两个人不知为了什么而争吵着。

“Eggsy，你听我解释……”

“我不想听你解释！”Eggsy粗鲁地打断了对方，“你还能有什么可解释的，是是，‘在完全恢复之前我不想让别人担心’，‘这是为你好，我不希望影响你的正常生活’，‘我没法向你保证什么，Eggsy’，我他妈的还去你的墓前悼念你！我甚至在你的墓碑前哭了！只是告诉我一声你还活着有他妈那么难吗？”

“Eggsy，注意用语。”Harry不赞同地挑了一下眉，然后看向他怀里的Daisy，小家伙撇着嘴、抽抽搭搭地瞅着Harry。

Eggsy叹了口气，莫名地觉得心力憔悴：“看，我又不是三流爱情片里那种被年长的男人诱惑、怀了孩子又被无情抛弃的单蠢小姑娘，你不用对我负责任，你更不欠我什么解释。”

Harry的眉毛扬了起来：“唔，Eggsy，相当精彩的想象力，你总是能带给我惊喜。”

“Just go away，Harry。”

然而这一次对方伸手拽住了他的手臂。

“如果你不停下来的话，我要在这里亲你了。”

Eggsy一个趔趄差点没摔在儿童推车上，他转过头来，睁大了双眼死死地瞪着Harry，嘴巴张张合合了半天也没发出一点声音来。

Harry却像是跟没事儿人似的从他怀里抱过了Daisy。

“你看，又把她吓哭了。”

时间像是一下子静止了，Eggsy愣愣地站在原地，心脏在胸腔里砰砰砰地跳。

“我的上帝，现在的年轻人还有点羞耻之心吗！”

两个人不约而同地抬起头，正好望见临街二楼的一个老太太把窗户猛地摔上，那一声响震得Eggsy不由自主地哆嗦了一下。

Harry把尿布片和奶粉放进推车里，这时的Daisy已经趴在他的肩膀上打瞌睡了。

“让我送你回家吧。”年长的男人温柔地说。

Eggsy捂住眼睛，终于像个孩子一样地哭了起来。

****


	3. Chapter 3

“Harry，呃……我妈妈说希望邀请你一起吃个晚餐。”

在他们结束任务回到Kingsman总部的时候，Eggsy突然这样说道。

Harry停下了手上所有的动作看向Eggsy，男孩儿却微妙地转开视线，耸了耸肩。

“她说她还从来没有机会感谢你。”

Harry斟酌了一下开口道：“我认为，这是没有必要的。”

对方立刻抬起脸，露出了仿佛被踢到的小狗一般的表情，Harry只好继续说道：“我指的是感谢，Eggsy，我只是做了我应该做的事情。但是共进晚餐……听起来不错。”

Eggsy的眼睛刹那就亮了起来，那里有一些异常的热切让Harry感到在意：“太好了，她一定会很高兴的，那么，我们什么时候出发？”

Harry扬起了眉毛：“今天？”

“为什么不？”Eggsy快乐地说道，他的眼睛里闪着光，那让他看上去比他的实际年龄要小上更多，更像是一个无忧无虑的普通的男孩子。

“让我来提醒你，”Harry无奈地说，“首先，我没有换衣服。其次，你不会觉得一个绅士会两手空空地赴约吧？”

“拜托，Harry，这又不是去参加女王的宫廷宴会！我知道在裁缝店的试衣间你总会留两套备用的西服，你从来不会让自己毫无准备。而且，”他垂下眼帘，忽然显得有些羞涩，“你不需要准备任何东西，你为我和我的家人做得够多了。”

Harry在心底叹了口气，从什么时候开始拒绝Eggsy对他来说变得如此困难了？

“好吧，半个小时之后在车里等我。”

“好的，Harry。”Eggsy绽开一个大大的笑容，甜甜地答道，然后小跑着出了会议室。

目送着Eggsy离开之后，Harry打开了通讯器的开关。

“Merlin，抱歉打扰你，”他深吸了一口气，抬手按住自己的眉间，“今天是什么特别的日子吗？”

‘我有点惊讶你居然会问我，’没过多会儿，Merlin的信号就连接上了，‘你不知道吗？’

“什么？”Harry怔了怔，他低头看了一眼手表上的日历，“有什么我错过的事情吗？”

‘哦，Harry，我简直不敢相信——’Merlin拖长了声音，Harry几乎能看到对方在那边翻白眼的样子了，随后他听见Merlin一字一顿地说，‘今天是十一月十号。’

Harry的眉头紧紧地蹙了起来：“所以？”

‘Harry，今天是Eggsy的二十六岁生日。’

“哦。”一时间不晓得该说什么，Harry下意识地扭头瞥了一眼刚刚Eggsy出去时经过的那扇门，突然一阵沉甸甸的感觉坠进了他的胃里。

 

Harry推开裁缝店的门的时候，等在车边的Eggsy已经换上了平时的衣服。高级西装当然很衬他，但休闲的打扮也同样适合Eggsy——Harry想，这世界上所有美好的东西都适合Eggsy。

Harry走到了微笑着的Eggsy面前。

“你应该告诉我的，” 他温柔地开口，“生日快乐，Eggsy。”

男孩儿脸上的笑容僵住了，红晕迅速飞上了对方的脸颊，Eggsy低下头咬住了嘴唇。

“我知道你很忙……没关系。”

Harry扶上对方的肩膀：“但我现在知道了。这是一个大日子，Eggsy，还有一些时间，在去你家之前，我们先去解决一下你的礼物好吗？”

Eggsy猛地抬起头：“不不，我不需要什么礼物……”

但是Harry摇摇头打断了对方，然后他拉开了车门，对Eggsy示意道：“上车吧，不会花费太多时间的。”

 

Harry想他大概能体会到那些情诗和爱情小说里所描述的甘愿为心爱之人买下整个世界的情感。

但他和Eggsy并不是什么浪漫关系，这只是一个……荒谬的念头，正如《风月俏佳人》那样的情节也只会出现在电影里一样，他太老，而他太年轻，这不会有什么好结果。

然而此时此刻，Eggsy脸上欣喜若狂的表情却比任何事情都让他觉得愉悦和满足。

“老天，Harry，”Eggsy张大了嘴，“你不是在开我的玩笑吧？”

“我看起来像吗？”Harry忍不住勾起嘴角。

Eggsy激动地回过头来看了他一眼，然后转过脸去，带着惊艳和小心翼翼抚摸着面前那匹高大健壮、毛色漆黑的骏马。

这是一匹刚刚成年的健康纯血马，柔顺的鬃毛、油亮的毛发，有着一双可爱的、硕大水亮的眼睛。它全身上下没有一根杂毛，远远望去宛若深黑的夜。

“这是不是意味着，以后你会教会我像一位绅士那样骑马？”Eggsy着迷地瞧着面前这美丽的生物，像是梦呓一般地低声呢喃。

“当然，”Harry走到了年轻人的身后，“我还按照你的尺码订做了骑士装，我本来就打算在你生日的时候送给你的，但是抱歉……最近接连的任务让我疏忽了，我居然忘了你的生日。”

Eggsy忽然转过来一把抱住了他，年长的男人没有防备地僵在了原地，男孩儿把他抱得那么紧，像是攀附着生命和世界。很快Harry闭上双眼，他让自己放松下来，张开手臂回抱住对方的身体。

“没关系，Harry，Harry，”Eggsy在他耳边兴奋地不停重复着他的名字，仿佛那是什么能够让他快乐的魔咒一般，“该死，你害我想哭了。”

Harry轻轻拍着对方的后背，Eggsy抽了抽鼻子，把下巴搁到了他的肩膀上。

有好一会儿，他们维持着这个姿势拥抱着，谁也没有说话。终于Harry先退开了一些，他看向怀里的人，Eggsy近在咫尺的脸上布满了幸福的醺醺然，对方注视着Harry的眼睛，睫毛飞快地扑闪着。

Harry突地感到周边的空气变得燥热了起来，就连Eggsy停留在他胳膊上的手掌都透过层层衣料传来了难以置信的、不安的热度。

Eggsy扬起下巴，缓慢地舔了一下嘴唇。

就在这时，有人在他后面清了声嗓子。

“咳，抱歉，Hart先生，您要看的骑具？”

Harry如梦方醒地打了个激灵，才发现自己的手不知什么时候已经落到了Eggsy的后腰上，危险地停留在下摆和裤腰相接的位置。

Harry不着痕迹地收回了手，和Eggsy拉开到安全距离，暗自希望自己一瞬间的慌乱没有表现出来。

“来吧，Eggsy，挑你喜欢的，如果今天不能决定也没关系，我们可以改天再过来看。”

Eggsy歪着头撅起了嘴，他瞄了一眼旁边有些尴尬的工作人员，眸子里闪起狡黠的光芒：“我要哪个你就买给我哪个吗？”

男孩儿睁大水绿的眸子望着他，看起来无辜极了，Harry确定对方现在是故意的了。

Harry干咳了一声：“没错。”

“啊对了，”Eggsy调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“我要叫它Bond——我可以叫它Bond吧？”

Harry把双手收进裤袋里，放任自己露出一个微小的、宠溺的笑容。

“你喜欢就好。”

他清楚那之后有好奇的视线一直流连在他们的身上，疑惑着他们之间的关系，猜测着存在或不存在的某些不可告人的秘密。

只是付款的时候他们谁也没有费心去瞄一眼那标着昂贵价码的价签。

 

“妈，看看谁来了！”Eggsy打开门的时候被跳上来的J.B扑了个满怀，小狗殷勤地舔着男孩儿的脸颊，逗得他不停地笑。

“您一定就是Hart先生了，”Michelle从厨房探出身来，露出一个温暖的笑容，“请再稍等片刻，馅饼马上就好了，快坐吧。”

“晚上好，Unwin夫人。”Harry微笑着把手里的香槟放到了桌子上。

他坐到沙发上环视着四周，干净的木地板、暖黄色的壁纸、简单温馨的家具陈设，楼梯一侧的墙上挂着Eggsy和他的家人们不同时期的照片。

说实话他并不习惯这样的场面，不论是轻松的相聚时刻抑或是环绕的欢声笑语，这一切都像是隔世般遥远的体验。

但就在这个时候，Eggsy蹭到他身边坐了下来，J.B在他们脚下吐着舌头，欢喜地转着圈。

男孩儿的头靠在了他的肩膀上。

“谢谢你，Harry。”

Harry突然想，在Eggsy家的客厅里亲吻对方会是一个多么糟糕的主意。

****


End file.
